New Dawn
'''New Dawn '''is the official name for a rather extensive network of saboteurs and terrorists that see themselves as warriors fighting against the corrupt superpowers of the world. In the alternate universe that forms the main setting of the TACITUS saga, New Dawn replaces multiple real-life terrorist organizations that would have become notorious if history had not been changed, including, but not limited to, Al-Qaeda, Abu-Sayyaf, the Irish National Liberation Army, and (to a certain extent), the Taliban. History Early history The origins of New Dawn go as far back as the late 1890s. The earliest incarnation of the organization was formed in 1899, during the onset of the Boxer Rebellion, a violent anti-foreign, anti-Christian, anti-colonial movement perpetrated by the Righteous and Harmonious Fists (Yihequan). As part of the Yihequan, New Dawn committed various atrocities against Westerners, including Christian missionaries. New Dawn as the world knew it today was officially formed in 1910, four years before the First World War. During World War I New Dawn was abruptly "reborn" during the onset of the First World War, beginning with the assassination of US President Woodrow Wilson It is also revealed that New Dawn had infiltrated the Central Powers and had New Dawn had claimed responsibility for the sinking of the Lusitania (depicted in the alternate 1900s as a terrorist attack instead of a deliberate act of aggression by a member of the Central Powers). Their biggest act of terror was the assassination of Woodrow Wilson in 1919, two years before the end of his second and last term. New Dawn also plotted to eliminate King George V, a plot that was thwarted thanks to the efforts of a covert network of assassins and saboteurs known as the Paragons. World War II TBA Ideology Founded in the early 1900s, New Dawn is considered an Anarchist group. They have a disdain for superpowers like the United States, Russia, China, and various member countries of the European Union, seeing superpowers as oppressive masters of the smaller, "weaker" countries of the world, with the potential of already-existing superpowers turning into the next Nazi Germany, or the next Soviet Union. They also hate Communism, which they think is another source of dictatorships. They repeatedly claim that atheism is one of the most evil ideologies of all time, and has brought about more destruction than any other worldview in history (with Islam being the second). They repeatedly cite Mao Zedong and Joseph Stalin as prime examples of this, claiming that any worldview that runs a government becomes a tyrant. They also have a strong hatred for Theocracies , with their most hated enemies in this regard including (but not limited to) the Royal Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, Iran , Afghanistan , the Vatican , Sudan , and Yemen. Their main justification for this antagonism towards Theocracies is their repeated claim that theocracies "turn governments into monsters." They view religous fundamentalism or extremism of any kind, be it Christian extremism, or militant Islam) as the second most evil ideology of all time and has done more to "brainwash" vulnerable people more than anyone else in human history. They frequently cite various acts of evil done in the name of religion such as the Crusades , the Iranian Revolution, theIranian Hostage Crisis , and the existence of theIslamic State of New PalestineIslamic State of New Palestine as proof of their accusations. Structure New Dawn is a rather well-structured terrorist group. Their hierarchy consists of upper echelons that include the main body of leaders, headed by Zoltan Fazekas. The lower echelon consists of lieutenants and field commanders. The middle echelon consists of militants that carry out direct attacks. The third echelon consists of sleeper agents, employed with various different occupations, including (but not limited to), confidence tricks, hackers, and undercover assassins. Appearances The New Dawn terrorists look like a combination of professional mercenaries and urban gangsters. In urban environments, they sometimes wear a combination of plainsclothes, tactical sweaters, ski masks, balaclavas, goggles, and sungalsses, in addition bandanas. They also wear Kevlar vests and military grade ballistic helmets, as well as earpieces to communicate with each other. Sleeper agents wear civilian clothing as part of their disguise. Crimes Acts of terrorism New Dawn specializes in committing acts of terrorism against superpowers, in addition to Theocracies. Popular methods include the genocide of entire people groups simply for the so-called "crime" of passively allying themselves with superpowers and/or theocracies, various forms of cyberterrorism, hijacking, and bombing. Human trafficking New Dawn is also notorious for targeting women from superpower or theocracy countries and either conning them, luring them into fake job offers, or forcibly abducting them off the street and forcing them into prostitution, commonly through blackmail. New Dawn has also been confirmed to have one of the larget human trafficking networks than any other recognized terrorist groups in history. Confidence tricks New Dawn also has a rather extensive network of sleeper agents utilized as con artists trained to pull off confidence tricks. This is usually done in conjunction with other crimes, most notably human trafficking, phishing, and insurance fraud. Their confidence tricks typically target politicians and government officials, rather than ordinary people, though they sometimes use ordinary citizens as "target practice." Notable acts of evil *Starting the First World War *Sinking the Lusitania *Participation in WWII (which, in an ironic twist, inadvertently helped the Allies, though it also extended the war). *Participation in the Cold War, specifically attempting to sabotage major events like the American Civil Rights Movement and the Cultural Revolution. *Participation in the War on Terror *Claiming responsibility for the Florida Hostage Crisis. *Claiming responsibility for the 2016 Cyber-Attacks *Starting the War on New Dawn Category:Factions